powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Manifestation
Power to develop or have wings. Variation of Appendage Generation. Also Called *Aerea Magic *Wing Generation Capabilities User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. Applications * Flight or Gliding ** High level users can achieve High-Speed Flight * Can use wings as weapons or protection. Variations *Elemental Wing Manifestation *Magical Wing Manifestation *Mechanical Wing Manifestation *Organic Wing Manifestation Associations See also Methods of Flight *Air Manipulation *Angelic Physiology *Avian Physiology *Bat Physiology *Demonic Physiology *Dragon Physiology *Pterosaur Physiology *Feather Projection *Insect Physiology *Wing Blades Limitations * May not be able to retract the wings. * May suffer from cold and/or altitude sickness, unless the users have adapting skills to the changes in altitude. ** See Atmospheric Adaptation * Dependent of the users physical abilities, stamina and strength. * Needs enough thrust and lift, so the size/condition of wings and the thickness of air are obvious problems to overcome. * Because of the size of the wings needed, has to have enough room for both the lift-off and flight itself, not to mention enough speed to avoid stalling. * Flight-ceiling depends of both the density of air needed to fly and breath, and how cold-resistant the user is. * Some wings can be damaged or destroyed, causing user to lose ability to fly efficiently, plummet to the ground, or render them unable to fly. * May expend energy if user has to flap their wings, either when taking off or while flying. Known Users Gallery File:Ran_Wielding_Mastema.png|Ran (Akame Ga Kill!) wearing Soaring for Thousands of Miles: Mastema, granting him wings for flight, flesh-piercing feather launching, and the trump card "Divine Wings" that deflects all attacks. File:Ran_as_Kurome'_Corpse_Puppet.png|Upon Ran (Akame Ga Kill!) becoming one of Kurome's corpse puppets, his wings produced by Mastema turned black. Batman Beyond.png|Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) Dawnstar02.jpg|Dawnstar (DC Comics) in flight. Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) File:PixieWiki.png|Pixie (Marvel) File:440px-AngelUlt442.jpg|Angel (Marvel) Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel) File:ULTEXT003_cov.jpg|Herald of Galactus (Marvel) takes flight. Tonaja_wings.jpg|Tonaja (Marvel) songbird_wings.jpg|Songbird (Marvel) Hobgoblin 2099.png|Hobgoblin 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) possesses nanofiber wings that allow him to fly indefinitely and survive the impacts of heights. Happy_wings.jpg|Happy (Fairy Tail) Charle_wings.png|Charle (Fairy Tail) 640px-Pantherlily_Chibi_Aera_v2.jpg|Pantherlily (Fairy Tail) JR.jpg|Joshua Rauje has bronze eagle wings protruding from his shoulders, granting him the ability to fly. InfestedKerrigan.jpg|Infested Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft I/II: Wings of Liberty) sephiroth02-620x.jpg|Sephiroth, The One-Winged Angel. Leoangelic.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) partially transforms, gaining wings and claws. Light Jak.jpg|Jak (Jak and Daxter) as Light Jak with wings outstretched. Juliet van Heusen.jpg|Juliet van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) can choose to either manifest bat wings or transform completely into a bat. Aeon Calcos.jpg|Aeon Calcos (Soulcalibur) Parakoopa.PNG|A Koopa Paratroopa (Super Mario) Raging Raven.jpg|Raging Raven (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Buzz.jpg|Buzz (DinoSquad) Swoop.png Angela wings.jpg dyosa-cielo.jpg|Dyosa Cielo (DYOSA TV Series) NinaFire2.jpg|Nina (Breath of fire 2) Rinoa Heartilly.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) LOK Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) Janos Audron.jpg|Janos Audron (Legacy of Kain) WingMarioSM64DS.png|Wing Mario (Super Mario) Yellow_Yoshi_Artwork_-_Yoshi's_New_Island.jpg|Winged Yoshi (Super Mario) Marcus Corvinus.jpg|Marcus Corvinus (Underworld) Title_pic_of_IE_54_HQ.PNG|Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi (Inazuma Eleven) while using his god techniques. YesPrettyCureMovie43.jpg|Precure from (Precure 5) ultra-cure-happy-movie-version.png|Ultra Cure Happy (Smile Precure) Crescendo Melody.jpg|Crescendo Cure Melody (Suite Precure) !!!!!^.jpg|Crescendo Cure Beat (Suite Precure) Rhythm_img04.jpg|Crescendo Cure Rhythm (Suite Precure) Muse_img04.jpg|Crescendo Cure Muse (Suite Precure) 442f08f5abc1bdecdd88d8293708a923.jpg|Saint Aquila (Saint Seiya Omega) 2007-10-08-74610.png|Reinforce (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's) Angel Cure Passion.png|Cure Angel Passion (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Pine.png|Cure Angel Pine (Fresh Precure) Angel Goddess Peach.png|Cure Angel Peach (Fresh Precure) Berry.jpg|Cure Angel Berry (Fresh Precure) dkp40-precure02.jpg|Precure (Doki Doki Precure) Vuelo3.png|Sakura Kinomoto using The Fly card (Cardcaptor Sakura) PrettyCureAllStarsIII55.jpg|Precure (Precure All Stars DX3) 2011-07-24-424355.gif|Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Vali-Lucifer-image-vali-lucifer-36600199-800-450.png|Vali Lucifer (High School DxD) using his winged Sacred Gear the Divine Dividing to fly. Rouge 17.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Tengu_DOA.png|Gohyakumine Bankotsubo (Dead or Alive) DOA5UA_Nyo-Tengu_Render.png|Nyotengu (Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) Setsuna Wings.jpg|Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima) Winged_Erica.jpg|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) Raptarr btts.png|Raptarr (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Sky Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries